Going Home (Bye Felicia)
by Allthingsrichardgrayson
Summary: Three months after the Battle of Beacon, Weiss is tired of her father and only wants to see her friends again. She decides to take a stand and tell her father just how she feels. Read and review!


**Author's Note:** This story is set three months after Volume 3 Episode 12. Weiss has been stuck with her father for three, strenuous months since Pyrrha's demise and the loss of Yang's right arm. She has had enough of her father and his many vigorous opinions.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rwby (Pyrrha would still be alive and Cinder's head would be hung in Ozpin's office).

I take a deep breath as I stride to my father's office located in the isolated west wing of the Schnee Family Mansion. Haunting pictures of the past generations of Schnee's hang along the wall; all of their faces, my relatives' faces void of emotion, vacant. The pictures loom above me as my heels clink against the marble floors of the elongated hallway. After ages of walking, I finally reach the towering white doors that separate my father and I. The door is only thing that preserves my place in the Schnee Family as a perfect and obedient daughter who has never defied her father.

The only time I've ever come close to defying my father was when I persisted that I be allowed to attend Beacon. I briefly pause at the memory of being forced to fight a suit of armor to prove my worth. I had passed then, but if he had truly not wanted me to go I would not have had a say in the matter. Instinctively I brush my hands down my dress smoothing it out, before I hesitantly knock on the door. I then step back.

The door is swung open by Joo Dee, my father's secretary. An older woman who has worked for the Schnee Family for twenty years, although she has only become my father's secretary this year. The last secretary he had was fired for stapling the wrong side of the paper.

"Miss Schnee," Joo Dee greets with a curtsey as she steps to the side allowing me to enter the room. Joo Dee then exits through the door closing it behind her without a word from my father.

His office is simple yet elegant with the walls aligned with books and a window behind his massive desk. Like the rest of the Schnee household the room is white creating a cold, icy environment.

My father does not glance at me as I stand in front of his desk. He continues his work as if nothing has changed. Five minutes pass without him giving me any regard.

"Fa…"

"I am working. Do enlighten me by explaining what is so important that you have decided to interrupt me?" My father cuts me off with a firmness in is his voice as he finally removes his gaze from a paper. His eyes mirror his annoyance and anger, but the rest of his face remains stoic.

"I was hoping…"

"In fact, you should be training now. I told you that neglecting your studies would lead to punishment."

"I am aware, but…"

"You need to maintain the high standard that your sister and…"

"I'm not Winter!" I yell at my father. He quickly stands up and slams his hands against his desk, the sound echoes throughout the room.

"This is my household. I expect you to treat me with respect. If you ever interrupt me again…"

"You'll what force me to fight some creature, fight you, train until I can't stand, or maybe you'll drag me away from my friends when they need me despite my begging. Beacon was the only place I've ever felt happiness."

"This is all about that ludicrous school! I should not have allowed you to attend that animal farm."

With tears in my eyes I whisper, "They were more of family to me than you ever were."

"Young lady, those friends were peasants, undeserving peasants. And you will not speak to me with such disrespect ever again." He shouts as he comes around his desk and stands directly in front of me.

"No father, Beacon taught me more than you and all of the tutors you have hired for me ever had. In fact, I've learned an extent about you and what people truly think of the Schnee Family. I was selfish and a… bitch because of you. People referred to me as the Ice Queen, Ice Bitch because of my cold-heartedness and icy front. I was ice cold because of your teachings. You put a prejudice in me. In fact, all Schnees are automatically considered racist and cold-hearted. The Schnee Dust Company is not known for being the world's largest producer of dust, but instead as a racist company who forces its employees to slave away. A company that does not blink at a death caused by its harsh treatment of faunus.

"Beacon has opened my eyes. One of my friends is a faunus; her name is Blake and her cat ears are worth more than you and your entire company. You made me leave her behind when she was in need. Blake ran away, and I couldn't chase after her because you and your colossal ego blocked me. You dragged me away when my friend, Yang was wasting away after having her right arm chopped off! And Ruby, my partner, she fought the enemy by herself and was unconscious when you arrived. One of my friends was killed during that battle, Pyrrha Nikos. She was the strongest warrior, stronger than Winter, stronger than you… and she died. I didn't even get to mourn! I had to leave and train. I left like a bitch. I left my friends in time of need and that makes me a bitch, a cold-hearted bitch. Maybe I deserve the Schnee name because I'm a coward. A coward who abandoned her friends. A coward who's going to return to her friends on her knees to beg for forgiveness. I once told my friends that 'my father didn't start the company, and I refuse to let him be the end of it'. You won't be the end of it, but I can't stay here. I'm going back to my friends." I state as I turn to the door only for my right wrist to be pulled tightly. I yelp in pain and face my father.

"You have the nerve to use that kind of language in my house."

"I was just on my way out," I reply through gritted teeth.

"If you leave, you won't have a part in this family." He growls as he bruises my wrist.

"Fine by me. I have a family waiting for me at Beacon." I yank my wrist away from my father as I storm to the door.

"It's a team, not a family."

"That team, team RWBY is my family. They always have been, I just never realized it." I exit his office and head to Beacon wondering if my family is alright and where they could possibly be.

 **End Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
